Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Infinite Fandom Edition
NOTE: EVERYONE CAN WORK ON THIS PAGE, BUT NO DELETING AND/OR CHANGING THINGS OTHER USERS HAVE MADE!!!! This is a new Mario Kart game that has (mostly) every CTGP course, battle course, etc. for the Switch. This also has new playable characters. This also includes courses, battle courses, characters, etc. from Fantendo and other Fandom and stuff. (NEW) Playable Characters * Pauline * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Toadsworth * Hammer Bro. * Magikoopa * Glydon * Penguin Luigi * Spewert * Topper * Rango * Harriet * Nabbit * Spike * Goombette * Dixie Kong * Captain Toad * Wingo * TBA NEW Items * 1-UP Mushroom (Battle Only) * Potted Inky Piranha Plant * Torpedo Ted * Luma * Red Boo (Races Only) * Gushen (Races Only) * Amp * Floating Mine * Turnip * Baseball * Ice Flower * Hammer * P-Wing * Wand * Launch Star NEW Cups (By CTGP, Fantendo, etc.) * Blooper Cup * Mega Mushroom Cup * POW-Block Cup * Bob-Omb Cup * Fake Item Box Cup * Golden Mushroom Cup * Spring Mushroom Cup * Fireball Cup * Red Shell Cup * Blue Shell Cup * Bullet Bill Cup * Chain Chomp * Mii Outfit C Cup * Poison Mushroom Cup * Ice Flower Cup * Propeller Mushroom Cup * Hammer Bro. Cup * Wiggler Cup * Penguin Suit Cup * Bee Mushroom Cup * Rock Mushroom * 1-UP Cup * Feather Cup * Shine Sprite Cup * Yoshi Egg Cup * Stone Tanooki Cup * Birdo Egg Cup * Bowser Shell Cup * Metal Mushroom Cup * Luigi Fireball Cup * Pencil Cup * Grand Star Cup * Boo Cup * Spin Drill Cup * Star Bits Cup * Lava Bubble Cup * Cheep Cheep Cup * Ice Bro. Cup * Gold Flower Cup * ? Block Cup * Cloud Flower Cup * Brick Block Cup * Blue Coin Cup * Green Star Cup * Goomba Cup * Lakitu Cup * Volt Shroom Cup * Acorn Cup * Shy Guy Cup * Thwomp Cup * Piranha Plant Cup * Boomerang Cup * Rainbow Yoshi Cup * Cappy Cup * Triple Banana Cup * Red Spiny Shell Cup * Green Spiny Shell Cup * Yellow Spiny Shell Cup * Star Medal Cup * Ocarina Of Time Cup * Master Sword Cup * Opta Cup * Retro Fire Flower Cup * Retro ? Cup * Retro 1-Up Cup * Tippy Cup * Bowser Boss Cup * Green Luma Cup * Extra 3 Cup * Mario World Cup * Pokey Ball Cup * Glowing 1-Up Cup * MK8 DryBones Cup * Funky Kong Cup * Eatting Luma Cup * MK8D Jr. Cup * Box Bowser Cup * Mario Galaxy Cup * Baby Mario Cup * Retro Fire Luigi Cup * Birdo Cup * Sliping Yoshi Cup * Luigi Cup * Minimap Funky Cup * Retro Mega Mush Cup * Lost On Land Cup * H20 Cup * Urban Exploration Cup * Inspector Spacetime Cup * Game Tour Cup * Diddy Kong Racing Cup * Under The Influence Cup * Ultimatum Cup * Ridley X Cup * Egg Block Cup * Banana Juice Cup * Jump Block Cup * Mystery Block Cup * Silver P-Switch Cup * Red Star Cup * DK Barrel Cup * Message Block Cup * Blue Baby Yoshi Cup * Yellow Mushroom Cup * + Clock Cup * Key Cup * Wine Cup * Raphael the Raven Cup * Red Yoshi Cup * Enguarde the Swordfish Cup * Green Shy Guy Cup * Spooky Speedster Cup * Life Mushroom Cup * 1.02 Cup * Checkpoint Flag Cup * Parabones Cup * SM64 Thwomp Cup * Blimp Fruit Cup * Boost Star Cup * Cat Goomba Cup * Rainbow Coin Cup * Bell Cup * Freezie Cup * Phoenix Cup * TBA NEW Cups (By 2CRINGY4U V2) * Mario Dice Cup * Golden Drink Cup * Coinnado Cup * Tiara Cup * Power Moon Cup * Metal Box Cup * Black Shell Cup * Golden Shell Cup * Golden Banana Cup * Triple Green Shell Cup * Triple Red Shell Cup * TBA NEW Cups (By GlurtTheGoopyBalloonDoggo) * P-Balloon Cup * GlurtTheGoopyBalloonDoggo Cup * TBA Mix/Boost/etc. Retro Cups Mix/Boost/etc. Cups are Cups which have remixed Retro courses, faster Retro courses, and other variations of Retro Courses * Shroom Mix * Flower Mix * Star Mix * Special Mix * Shell Mix * Banana Mix * Leaf Mix * Lightning Mix * TBA Game Features (CTGP, Fantendo, etc.) NOTE: I'm not sure if some of these things are already Mario Kart games (and I know that some of these things are in Mario Kart games) , so whatever, I'm still adding them anyway. * Custom Menu System * Custom Tracks Worldwide * Random Track Selection * Wi-Fi Timer * Wi-Fi Limit Expantion * Ghost Blocking * Draggable Blue Shell * Speedometer * Max Lap Counter Modifier * Speed Modifier(!) * Wiimfi * Minicolor Maps * Countdown Mode * Change Characters Between Wi-Fi Races * All Cups in Regional * Rotating Bananas * Fix the-weird-Mushroom-only bug * Translation * Worldwides Disabled * Ultra UnCut * TBA Game Features (2CRINGY4U V2) * Create Custom Tracks, Items, Battle Maps, Cups, etc. (Only in Mario Kart Maker Mode). * Mario Kart Maker Mode tracks, battle maps, items, etc. are able to be played Online, in Tournaments, etc. * New Modes (300CC, Missions, Boss Battles, Story Mode, TBA) * DLC (420CC April Fools DLC, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DLC, TBA) * TBA NEW Battlefields (CTGP, Fantendo, etc.) * Heart Of China * Hellish Crater * Lecce's Block Battle * Paper Battlefield * Poop Battlefield * Leece Battle 2 * Thwomp Battle * Trophy Arena * Bowser Jr.'s Firey Flotila * Asteroid Land * Midnight House * Cascino Night * Aquarium Park * Dry Bowser Stadium * Mario's Battle Garden * Farm Battle * Turtle Top * TBA Changeable Items & Stuff (By CTGP) This are items and other things (e.g. enemies, objects, hazards, etc.) which can be changed, whether in Mario Kart Maker Mode to Races. Here's a list of changeable items and stuff. Balloons * Bunny Balloons * MK8 Balloons Bananas * Camera Toad * Crash Bandicoot Nitro Crate * MK8 Bananas * Rainbow Bananas Mega Mushroom * Blue Mega Mushroom * MTUS Mega Mushroom * Negative Mega Mushroom Bob-Ombs * Shroob-omb Bob-omb Explosions * Rainbow "+420" Explosion * MK8 Explosion Fake Item Boxes * Brick Block * Minecraft TNT Block Lakitu's "Wrong Way" Sign * Doge Head * MK8 Lakitu's Reverse Sign Mushroom * MK8 Mushroom * Poison Mushroom * MKDD Mushroom Green Shell * N64 logo * SSBU Shell Red Shell * Honeball * SSBU Shell Thundercloud * Boo * Metroid * Ocho * PAC-Cloud * Rathalos * Thundercloud without lightning on it's head * White Cloud without lightning on it's head Pow Block * MK8 Super Horn * SM3DW Pow Block Pow Block (In use) * Thwomp Star * Colored Stars * Starmon * SSBU Star Rosalina's Luma * SMG Luma Spiny Shell (A.K.A Blue Shell) * Alatreon * Bront * Latios * Parasprite * Penguin Texture Hacked (Nitro) Battle Arenas (By CTGP) This is like the Customizable items and stuff, you can toggle this on and off in normal and Online battles. Block Plaza * Ghost Plaza * Green Voltage Plaza * Spooky Toys * Velvet Plaza Delfino Pier * Aquapolis * Frozen Delfino Pier Funky Kong Stadium * Dry Bowser Stadium * Night Colosseum Chain Chomp Wheel * Arctic Casino * Gold Wheel Thwomp Desert * Hellish Crater * Icy Thwompscape TBA TBACategory:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch DLC Category:Hi Category:Memes Category:Memey bois Category:Memer bois